Priest
by yaoifan124
Summary: AU. Luffy is a Priest and becomes part of a very powerful and hard to get into group; CP9. With some more training, he is soon going on major missions to fight against the demons plaguing Red Line. One battle becomes a huge awakening for Luffy as he meets the vampyre commander and something happens. What will happen? Angst, Romance, Fantasy. Rated M for bonus. ZoLu. OS.


**Alright, this has been hanging out in my folder forever and I finally finished it!**

**The POV changes between two people and I tried to make it as equal on each, but some points I wanted it in someone's POV.**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**? POV's**

**Location: Water 7, Grand Line**

**Date: July 18****th****, 2023**

"Welcome, number one-six-three, you have been upgraded to the final level." The white light shinning around three dark, hooded figures blinded me on seeing their faces. "With great skill you have, we shall put you under the greatest group of priests." A hand was stretched out to the side and a pair of double doors opened. "You will go with CP9." I watched as a figure in a black suit approached me and I got up from my kneeling position. The robe I wore fell straight around me and covered my legs.

"Come, number one-six-three. We will give you a name and shall see what you rank." A hand was extended towards me and I approached carefully. My hand found the other as I was soon led out.

* * *

Clapping resounded around me as I felt lightly out of breath. My robes were soaked in blood from my enemy as I defeated one of the strongest. Sweat lined my body everywhere and adrenaline pumped rapidly throughout my body. The man in the suit from earlier had landed behind me from a platform and was approaching.

"As expected for someone assigned to my group." I turned and let my body down as I kneeled in front of him. "Oh, dear boy, stand." He commanded and I did just that. "I shall grant you a name now." A finger rested underneath my chin as he lifted it to gaze down at me. "Ah, I shall name you Luffy." He announced and I blinked at the odd name, but accepted it nonetheless.

"Thank you, Priest Lucci." I spoke out in a light voice and he smirked lightly.

"Very welcome. Now, since I am so enthralled by you, you shall be placed right under my wing." A bit of shock went through me and I let my eyes go big with amazement.

"I'm honored." I stated up and suddenly felt embarrassed about the matter.

"Shall we begin to improve you even more?" He questioned as he pulled away and began to turn to walk off. When he turned, I caught a glimpse of the red, tattooed cross on his neck.

"Yes, Priest Lucci!" I stated up and he paused in his steps.

"Please, just call me Lucci." A bow came from me and I soon straightened up.

"Hai, Lucci." I sheathed my two guns into their holsters on my hips before following with a wipe to my eye, where my cross lied.

* * *

**? POV's**

**Location: Foosha City, Red Line**

**Date: December 28****th****, 2026**

"They're retreating!" A shout rang through the air and I slung the blood off of my sword.

"No, they are running away." My voice came out roughly as I soon spit out blood from my split lip. It healed over shortly after I got rid of a mouth full of blood.

"Running aw—_gah_!" An arrow went through one of my comrade's throat and he fell back gasping.

"They brought out their strongest group." A throw knife came at my face and I deflected it off my sword and look forward.

"_By the heavens, you shall be punished."_ The echo of the voice came out through the city buildings with sudden figures appearing in black cloaks. A slight movement was made and a figure was in front of me.

"Shall I send you to Hell now, heathen?" The voice showed malice and I blocked the hunting knife that came at me. Without thought, a barrel was against my throat. "For thy sin of murderous intent—"

My eyes gazed to the face of the figure and I gazed to see a red cross over his cheek and eye. Where the intersection of the cross happened to be was upon his cheek bone as it went up over his eye lid and down his cheek. Beneath the cross held a scar, a fresh scar, it seemed. While analyzing quickly, I noticed the dark brown eyes that kept his gaze away, but cautiously gazed to my body. I heard a clicking noise begin and I knew I had to move.

"—and for creating unification with Lucifer." A click resounded out and I moved to where the bullet only skimmed my neck. The figure disappeared into the shadows and I noticed my comrades beginning to fall around me.

"Damn _priests_." I muttered out and spit out another curse before feeling the presence again.

"Ye shall be condemned to Hell!" He stated out and a barrel was smacked into my side.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, priesty-boy." My hand clawed out and I grasped a hold of his clothing as I threw him into a building with the bullet grazing my side lightly.

Such a light body he had and it was so easy to throw. I threw him harder than I thought and he went through the building. On instinct, I followed and pounced onto the thin body. A knife smashed into my stomach as I gazed down at lethal eyes. We looked straight into each other's eyes and I felt something spark through me as one of my fangs sunk into my cheek.

"_The one you are meant to be with will appear like the whole world stopped around you. A spark of something unknown will go through you like nothing you have ever felt before. When you experience this, you need to grasp a hold of them and make sure that they will __**never**__ escape you."_

"Off, beast!" The sharp tone brought me back as I saw eyes turn frantic. He must understand what I am feeling, it is said that who you are "_fated_" with feels the same way.

"You belong to me." I bared my fangs as I aggressively and possessively growled out. His body trembled beneath me as he seemed confused on why his body was not listening to him. A hand slapped against my neck and I felt the burning sensation begin to eat at my skin. It felt like I was standing next to the sun. My claws sunk into his shoulders as I held him down and leaned down.

"Ah! Get off! Release me before I shall—_AHHHHH_!" A screech left his throat into my ear as my teeth sunk into his neck. The tingling sensation of his sweet blood hitting my tastes buds felt like a type of bliss for me. The cross on my neck dropped and I felt hands grasp a hold of my shirt franticly. A sharp intake of breath came from him as his screaming softened moments ago. "Hot…" A warm puff of breath rolled onto my neck where my wound was healing slowly.

"Condemn thy foul demon!" I pulled away from the younger one's neck as I quickly avoided the swift slice of a scythe. I landed away from my prey and wiped my mouth off of any blood with a tug to the knife in my stomach. My eyes locked onto the new figure before me as he knelt down and checked over his comrade.

"We are down greatly, Sir." One of my men appeared behind me and spoke out hurriedly.

"What did you do, you scum?!" Angry black eyes snapped to me and I held a hand out.

"Pull back our men. We are done here." A rough stamp hit the ground and my man disappeared. "For the young priest, I await for him." I stared with a feral grin. The man seemed more furious and stood straight up and I noticed the long staff he held in his hand.

"I shall kill you with every will of my soul." He spoke out bitterly, but was caught off guard as his body stiffened. My gaze went down and I saw a bloody hand grasp his ankle. The soft whisper of _'stop'_ was heard through the air. I took a step back and soon let myself disappear with a sly smile.

_I found you, my young fated._

* * *

**Luffy's POV**

**Location: Water 7, Grand Line**

**Date: Janurary 2****nd****, 2027**

"Better?" My jaw tightened and I squeezed my bed sheets.

"I apologize. I fail at being a Priest." My voice was shaken lightly as I gazed down at a bandaged hand and at the other uninjured hand.

"No, Luffy. We sometimes become weakened and need help. You did well." A hand grasped a hold of mine and the bed sunk lightly. "Do not fret. The wound will heal and you can go on. This experience can either make you weaker or stronger; you must choose your path." My eyes gazed up into in his.

"Yes, you are right, Lucci." I spoke out lightly and let my head bow with closed eyes.

"If it begins to burn lightly, let me know so I may add some healing herbs." He informed me and I gazed to him in confusion. "Sometimes, that is an effect." I nodded in understanding with a hand resting on my forehead. "You should rest longer."

"Hai."

* * *

**Location: Dragoon Roost, Red Line**

**Date: October 29****th****, 2027**

"_Caution, Luffy. There is a report on that same vile creature, which bit you, being here."_ A static like noise went into my ear softly as I rested on a building's balcony. My black robe encased me in the shadows and I peered down at the enemies' campsite. The fight for Red Line was still on as we have only successfully retrieved one out of five.

"I have spotted him." I spoke out with a finger pushing the microphone button on my ear as I looked at a head full of green hair. The rough posture and sword at his side only confirmed my suspicion.

"_Stay away from him."_ I was told when releasing the button and let out a soft grunt. _"Godspeed."_

An explosion was made and I watched as they began to franticly grab weapons and prepare themselves. I moved lightly and as I searched the low ground, I gazed to see green eyes pierce up into mine.

_How did he—?!_

Another explosion went off and my comrades began to appear and slice the vampyres one by one. I about moved, but I was suddenly blocked and I felt the familiar presence.

"Strong you are for denying your inner desires." I quickly pulled out my gun and fired off a round, but I missed as he caught my wrist and pointed it up. His other hand grasped my shoulder as he slammed me against a wall. "Such strong will." He muttered out and his hand moved to cup my face. "Just as I expected for someone to be my fated." The word caught me off guard and his thumb slowly lined my cheek bone, over the cross.

A tremble left my body as I felt something spark into me. His eyes put me in a trance and even though I have been under a trance, I cannot break this one.

"I want to claim you; right here and right **now**." Lips ghosted over mine before pressing roughly against mine. The gun in my hand slipped my grasps as my eyes were wide in shock. My free hand released my hold on my other gun as I was about to pull it out. They felt like they needed to move to do something more important. He moved his hand on my wrist to my waist as he pulled me against him. A throaty agreement to the action left me unannounced and my hands grasped his shirt.

"_Luffy!" _The static in my ear rang out through me and I tried to resist. _"Where are you?" _I got asked through it all, but couldn't pull my body away, not even my lips. My eyes slipped closed as I was roughly pressed against the building behind me.

A fresh breath of air found my lungs when he pulled away with lingering lips. I breathed out heavily as if my body had caught on fire. My thoughts ran a mile a minute and I could not comprehend my situation. The nagging thought of me being in danger faded away as I felt his body press against mine. It felt nice, in a way, as I never felt affection before.

"Get away from him, Hell's creature!" Arms kept me in their hold as I was moved and rested against him. The sound of rock being sliced was made and crumbled shortly after.

"Just admit it! You won't officially be able to control him! You know he's mine, so I suggest you accept it and let me have him!" A rough growl was resounded into my ear as my limp body relaxed in the hold.

"If I kill you, then I have nothing to worry about. Now give me the boy!" The shout was familiar and I felt my body begin to function again. "This is the time to be stronger, Luffy!"

It felt like my body moved on its own as I slid a dagger into my hand and I stabbed the man holding me into his shoulder. He protested with aggression, but did not release me from his hold. A grunt left me as I struggled against him and he grasped my chin roughly.

"Be. Still." His sharp emerald eyes stroke a sharp sensation in my veins. My hand on the dagger began to tremble and my jaw tightened. Shuddered breaths left through my nose as I tried to glare upon him. His eyes shut as he breathed roughly through his nose and his fingers holding my chin lightened its hold. When he opened his eyes again, they had softened. "I shall not release you. There's no way I could, so be still…"

The look on his face was gentle and sincere. My face relaxed and my trembling began to stop. With a slow movement, I released my hold on the dagger and let my fingers grasp his shirt. A heat overcame my face and I looked down and away. This feeling washing through my body was very pleasing and it felt so kind.

"Don't let him trick you, Luffy!" Lucci shouted out and my grasp tightened. All these statements thrown at me are confusing me. _I'm not sure what I should be doing!_

"Kohza!" The man holding me shouted and I heard Lucci protest as it sounded like he was attacked.

I was held tightly before he moved us somewhere else. The sound of battle went through my ears before it seemed to have turned quiet when something clanked shut. I looked around to see that it was a type of tunnel and he walked hastily down the long path. The glint of my dagger caught my attention as I soon grasped a hold of it and pulled it out. A surprised grunt left him before ignoring and I dropped the dagger to the ground. The sensation kept running through me before I looked to an opening to see a lot of Vampyre.

"Ooohh, a young priest?!" One shouted up and I felt fear run through me, but I made sure not to let it show on my face.

"Sit back down. He is mine and no one will even lay a hand on him or they will be killed with no questions asked." The growl that left the man who held me caused a wave of fear to go through all the men. Eyes gleamed at me from all over and I never knew they had reinforcements.

_Lucci and the others are in trouble._

"Calm yourself." Green eyes pierced into mine as he must have sensed my emotions swirling inside my body. The turmoil I felt did not calm like he wanted me too and he continued on. Different demons glared upon me and some looked like they would like to kill me at that moment; which I did not doubt.

A set of doors appeared with two men soon opening it up. "Spoils of war, sir?" One asked and I gazed to him with a look of killing intent. The shift in posture and his grip on his spear was soon stopped by the green haired man's hand shooting out. A grip was on my thigh of warning and I dropped my gaze to the ground as I hid emotion.

"The war continues," was all he said as we entered the room. The doors closed and I gazed to the room to realize it was a resting area of some sorts with, what seems like, a hay bed in the middle. A covering was over the hay with a blanket askew on top with a pillow at the top. My body found this so called bed and I watched as he moved to a desk to rest a few daggers down and my gun. My hand retracted to my side as I didn't realize he took it from me. Then his sword was moved to rest against the desk delicately. "Do you have anything else on your body?"

"I shall not tell, vile demon."

"Do not make me search you and I have a name, it's Zoro." Eyes glared and I stiffened with a hard glare returning whilst remembering the name.

"I will not let you search me." A grunt left him as if he was accepting the challenge and soon a hand found my forehead. I reacted with a dagger appearing to his throat as I was held onto the bed.

"One." A grip to my wrist had it loosing circulation and my grip loosening before he took it from me. I heard it stick into some wood before I brought up my foot to his chin. A growl left him as his hand gripped my ankle and it was shifted forward to my chest with my knee bent. I could not see this whole time as his palm covered my eyes. My other hand moved to find hair and gripped a hold of it. "Two." My dagger attached by my ankle was removed from it and tossed to the side as it hit wood as well.

My hand attached to his hair shifted and I smashed a silver cross against his cheek while using my other hand to bring out a smaller knife to stab his arm that was extended to my face.

"Three and four," my grip on each item did not let up, but his free hand moved to the cross first giving me a chance to kick his side. The grip on my face moved as my hair was grasped and I felt him move forward. I shifted to scrunch my body to hide my neck away from him so he could not bite me. Luck was not with me as he pulled harshly on my hair and teeth found my neck. My body began to tremble with the cross slipping from my fingers and my hold on the small knife was gone as I tried to push against his chest.

"Re-release me!" I stated up while struggling to get free, but the heat spreading in my body caused my actions to be weak. Fingers moved to my ear and I moved to stop him as I could hear the voices of my comrades, forgetting I had the thing in my ear in the first place. The signal down underground was not great, but it still worked.

He pulled back with piercing green eyes gazing to me as he tried to get to my radio. "Give me it."

"Burn in Hell!" I shouted to him as I pressed the button with a hand pushing at the male before me. "Lucci!"

"_Luffy?!"_ Different voices sounded out before I shouted in pain when claws found my arm.

"Underground is mo—Nngha!" My wrists were grabbed and pinned above my head as an angered Vampyre hovered over me.

"_More? Did you mean more?!"_ A voice asked out with an explosion in the background before I felt fingers along my ear and the button was pushed.

"Hello, little priests. I hope you are enjoying your war that you created."

"Nn, release me!"

"_Hold on, Luffy! We will save you!"_ A cheek rested on my mine as his hot breath went along my ear.

"Don't worry about the young priest in my captivity, he's not going anywhere. Worry about your own backs out there because I have been waiting for this battle for a long time." My knee found a stomach and he shifted my hands to where it hurt and a whimper left my throat before he relaxed his hold. "Goodbye, little priests."

"_Luffy!"_ The radio was removed from my ear and destroyed by his fingers crushing it. He threw the pieces behind him before moving his free hand to my leg that was about to knee him again.

"You are really frisky, ya know?" Heat filled my cheeks as I couldn't move that well, but then my wrists were released. He shifted to get my other leg and had his hands under my knees holding tight. My robe bunched against my abdomen as he leaned forward and I pressed my hands against his shoulders. "I really like that." A smirk was on him as I felt lips find mine causing me to freeze with a burning heat spreading across my entire body. Something heated and wet was against my lips, where they soon were pried open to let the object in. When I felt his tongue on mine, I couldn't help the shiver in my body as he continued his assault.

A loud knock was at the door and he pulled back with a lick to his lips as I panted out with a heated body. I could feel the submission of my body stay even though he stopped his advancements.

"What is it?"

"We need you to command us, Sir." A grunt came from the man above me before he groaned out.

"Give me a moment." There was no reply as green eyes found mine with a look. "You shall stay here and be good, or I will have to punish you somehow."

His body moved to stand up and I moved my robe down and around me like an extra layer of protection. I sat up to watch him move around. His sword was moved to his side once again before two of the three daggers returned to areas on his body. He fixed his clothes and rubbed the drying blood on his arm off after removing the knife and gazed to the healing burn on his face. After doing all this, he moved towards me and I tried to move away, but the glare I received made me stay in spot as he stood before me.

"Behave." Lips found mine for a short amount of time, but it still caused heat to go to my cheeks. "I shall return shortly, young priest." He began to move away and I shifted forward roughly as I wanted him to stay, but resisted.

"Luffy."

"Hm?" Before his hand touched the doorknob, I spoke out.

"It's not young priest… its _Luffy_." My voice was quiet when I told him that and I gazed away from his eyes. A snort left him and I looked to see a smile on his face before he turned away.

"I will be back, Luffy. If you need me just shout my name." The heat intensified when he spoke my name out and I watched him exit the room. A straining in my heart appeared as I realized he was now gone. I never noticed how much of a stress it would put on me for him to be gone. My back found the bed as I huffed out a breath before rolling to where I could crawl onto the bed more. My eyes soon saw something on a small table by the bed, so I moved to it. Another dagger appeared into sight before I explored more around as my feet soon found the ground.

Shortly after my start of investigation, a shout came from the other side of the door before I heard grunts and groans. Multiple feet were made and I moved to grasp my gun and the dagger resting on the desk before moving to hide around a pillar next to the wall. The doors slammed open and I heard little grunts and sniffing noises as I knew it was not priests. If they were, they would have not come in multiples and would have led the guards away while another came in.

"I smell him." I held the dagger in one hand with the gun in the other as I calmed my body. "He's in here somewhere."

"The Commander will be angry!" One protested but a slap sounded through the air and a slight protest.

"I am higher than you, shut up." Shifting of feet were made towards me and I waited with smooth breathes leaving me. I saw the Vampyre appear with eyes almost finding me, so I took the butt of my gun and smacked him upside the head and moved away with the gun pointed out like a threat.

"Stay away!" A good ten men stood and I glared towards them all as I kept myself steady.

"Damn, bitch!" The man on the ground shot off from his position at me and I dodged with the dagger smashing into his neck while kicking him away. Two men caught him and held the wound as three others began approaching with glares. "I want that priest alive!" The guy I wounded shouted before the three Vampyre attacked at once and I shot one while elbowing another and the last I used my dagger to slice them across the chest. Two more appeared and I felt a foot connect with my chin and I flew back before smacking into the wall. A grunt left me before claws found my arm and another set found my neck as I was held down onto the ground by five Vampyre.

"Have him!" One shouted before I kicked up and got one in the face, but it had no effect as someone grabbed my foot and the guy returned to his spot. The weapons were taken from me and my body was moved to where I was on my stomach. My hands were moved to behind me where they began to connect my wrists.

"I got it from here." The guy who led the little group stated with a wave of his hand. I shifted to my feet and was crouched with a glare. "Now, now… make it easier on yourself." I shifted to kick out at him and got his side, but he held his ground before I seen something solid in his hand. It came at my face and smacked into my temple. I fell to the ground while trying not to pass out. The pain in my head throbbed and I felt a hand grab onto my robes. "How about I lay you?" Eyes widened and I let my leg come out, but he caught it whilst tearing parts of my clothing. "Stay still now." I grunted out as I tried to struggle away from his claws tearing my robe and soon my chest was exposing. Whistles came from the other men as they just watched him do this to me. I wanted to complain and spit out at him, but I was too busy cringing in pain when his claws scratched parts of my body when he scraped too hard, but not causing me to bleed. The hem of my pants was gripped and he was grinning widely before sadistically letting out a laugh as the material began to tear.

"ZORO!" The screech echoed and the man stripping me paused to cover his ears. I began to move away with a kick at him since he was distracted, but it did not last long.

"He is too far to—."

"_To_ **what**?" I looked to see a sword right against the Vampyre's throat and I saw the man pale. "I suggest you release him at this moment." A growl was heard and the man moved away, giving me a chance to view Zoro. A quick movement had a fist connecting with the man who attacked me. "Did I not say you could not touch him?" Glaring eyes faced all the men standing there before they all began to bow with apologies. The man he punched stood up and I slowly sat up. A glare was to me, but my view was blocked as Zoro's stepped in front of me. "Leave my room, chain up Lomar."

"What?! You can't be serious! The damn little bitch started it all!" Chains were moved around along with the cuffing. He began to shout out more profanity before it was just an echo. Boots scraped the ground and I looked up to see worried green eyes gaze to me as his sword was now sheathed. He knelt down while reaching around to get my hands untied. I took in his scent as he leaned against me. When he pulled back I moved to wrap my arms around his neck. The stiffness in him slowly relaxed and I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Sshh, it's okay." My body was trembling as I never felt that kind of fear before. "I'm glad you shouted to me." A hand began to rub my back as the other pet along my hair. The comfort I felt made me move closer and I tucked my head into his neck. "Let me view at your wounds." I shook my head as I stayed in my spot and he let out a sigh. I was lifted by my waist and soon I was resting against the bed where he pulled back to see me. Hands touched my face as I knew I had been bleeding from my head injury and he touched the bruise on my chin. A slight hiss came from me as he did these actions before moving up with grip fists. "Stay here, I will be back in a minute."

He moved to the door where it was still open and two guards stood in front of the open door with curious glances at me. My hand found the blanket and I covered myself with it as my pants had been torn to the point they want to slide off. A scream from that Lomar guy was heard before it cut short and then that's when I saw Zoro reappearing with a more relaxed stride to the door. He stopped while turning to his men with an aggressive stature.

"You will have the same sentence if any of you touch the young priest! You got me?!" A shout of agreement was heard before he turned to me. Heat was on my cheeks as he made that claim and the doors were closed. He moved to a shelf while resting his sword against the wall and pulled out a box before moving over to me. "Let me see those wounds now."

He opened the box were bandages lie in waiting while he took a tattered piece of my clothing, which was a sleeve that stuck on me. He used it to wipe the blood away gently before he pulled out something to rest against the wound before wrapping bandages around my head. That's when he noticed the claw marks on my arm and neck. He quietly cleaned and wrapped them up before moving to put the box away. He began searching through a dresser before pulling out clothes and then moving to me.

"I don't know how well they will fit." I was handed them and then gazed at them since I never seen a lot of different styles of clothes. It seemed to be a southern style of clothing, also I could tell by what Zoro wore. I began to dress with pulling on the shirt, but when I gazed at the pants I knew they were too big. A frown was on him as I gazed to him after hearing a grunt. "I can find you another pair later, but for now I can somehow get those to stay."

"It's… it's alright… I can fix my pants to stay." The pants he gave me were put to the side and I was startled as he was in front of me. A hand rested against my shoulder before he slowly pushed me back with a cautious gaze at me. I made no move to stop him as he did the action and soon he moved to rest his head against my collarbone with arms going to my waist to hold me against him.

"You still tremble." He told me as I tried to prevent myself from him noticing, but I should have known better. The impulse to hold onto him hit me as I felt my arms find his neck and I relaxed in the embrace. It made me secure, safe, and… _loved_. The overpowering feelings this man gave me had every ounce of me wanting to never let go. "Why do you tremble still?"

"I… He was going to… I've never had that happen before…" I mentioned in a whisper even though I knew the guy had to be dead now, but it did not bring comfort.

"No one will ever touch you again." The aggressive tone startled me, but I felt heat fluttered through my chest and into my cheeks. My face rubbed against his head as I closed my eyes to enjoy this bliss. "I think I like this side of you better." The whisper into my ear made me blush harder as I was letting him see this side of me, the side I am not allowed to show.

"What…" I began, but stopped before moving my mouth to his ear. "What are you going to do to me now?"

"Take you with me, of course. One does not simply leave their fated unprotected." Fluttering was in me again before remembering what Lucci said to me if I ever got caught.

"_Don't let them fool you. You are merely a pawn in their hand that they will use for any means necessary."_

My heart felt crushed at the thought and my arms tightened around him with fear running through me. This man just killed one of his own for touching me, no doubt may have if he knew the others had helped him. A confused grunt left him as I felt my body tremble lightly again and he moved to where he rested fully against me.

"Stop thinking, you are going to plague yourself." He told me as lips pressed to my neck in comfort and I tried to calm down. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

* * *

**Zoro's POV**

**Location: Callaway, Red Line**

**Date: November 3****rd****, 2027**

"Do not touch me!" A growl filled the air as I moved towards my bath house in Callaway as we arrived here just this morning after the retreat of the priests.

"Roronoa wished for me to prepare you for the bath with him."

"I can undress myself!" This soft chuckle left me as I entered the steamy room to gaze at a shirtless male and one of my men have hands out in a defensive stance.

"Sir!" The man stated before I received a hard glare from the young priest as teeth were bared.

"Just leave." I mentioned as I noticed my fated had a stiff posture as the shirt was hiding himself from the man's view.

"Hai!" A bow came from the nervous vampyre before scurrying out of the room with the door shutting.

"I did not tell him to undress you, just to prepare the bath." The words left me as I saw a nervous twitch from the boy and I approached. Hands moved the shirt more on him as cheeks flashed red and I smirked. _How cute._

"I wish to bathe alone."

"Nope." Shock went through him as I soon tugged the shirt from him with a protest leaving pink lips and I pulled him to me. "You bathe with me."

"Indecent being!" He told me as a defense before yelping as I tugged his pants down to show his butt. "Wa-wait!" Hands grasped mine as he looked so nervous and shy about the predicament.

"I will not do anything to your body, just bathe with me." Eyes peered to mine in disbelief before I pulled away with a tug to my shirt. "Or stay dirty, whichever is fine I guess." This baffled noise left him before a whine as I tugged my clothes off. I noticed he had looked away from me and let my body emerge in the nice size tub.

"The tub is too small." My eyes closed with a smirk on my face as I relaxed in the nice bath.

"Then stay dirty." A short complaint left him before I heard shuffling of clothes.

"No looking!" The voice piped up before I heard him enter the water with a foot sliding against my leg. "I'm not sure how I'm going to exactly sit in here." Mumbles left him as I felt his thighs slide along my calves and I opened my eyes. Red was taking over his face as arms covered his chest as hands tried to cover himself below. An amused chuckle left me as he had eyes facing away so he did not look into the water. I shifted before grasping his arm and pulling him to me. "Ah! You said—!" My lips shushed him momentarily before eyeing him with a smirk.

"I'm just holding you." I told him before grasping his chin to have him look to me. "You are the one with indecent things on your mind." Red went to his ears before he tried to pull away, but I merely chuckled with a tug to have him resting against me. The body stopped resisting as I felt fingers line the scar on my chest to the point it reached the water and then line back up.

"Where did you get this scar? I thought vampyre could not scar." The light tone made me keep a light smile as the fingers kept lining it.

"I challenged a high noble vampyre once…"

"How'd you—?"

"The sword he wields is of a stone that can make us scar if the slash is deep enough." I spoke out with a glare to the tub at the reminder of such a failure.

"Did it hurt?" Worry lined his voice as he stopped his fingers.

"Of course…"

"Hmph…" Fingers began rubbing at the scar and I sensed his aggravation before gazing down. A pout showed as he furrowed eyebrows deeper with fingers rubbing.

"It will not go away."

"I-I don't like it." Surprise flowed through me as the young priest tried to rub away the scar and I snorted. "What?" He asked with eyes peering to me before he blushed with the hand moving to my face. "You're smiling." A quick flicker of my eyelids occurred before I wiped the smile from me and only received a frown from him. "Zoro," I stopped him with a hand grasping his chin so I could smirk to him.

"You are making yourself tempting, Luffy." The face pulled away with his body as water splashed to my face.

A pout laid on him before arms crossed, but then I pulled him to me so I could kiss those sinful lips. Hands found my shoulders as his body leaned against me as I had my hands grasping bony hips. Nervous brown eyes peered at me as I let my tongue find his and he did not hesitate to join it. After a few minutes of his delectable mouth, I pulled back with a lick to my lips and a stare to him.

"You must be tired; we should get out and rest." Flustered cheeks stayed as he viewed to me with light pants and I let my fingers tap under his chin.

* * *

**Date: December 14****th****, 2027**

"Mnn," fingers gripped my hair as I let my tongue line his neck and thighs crushed against my hips.

"Will you let me feast a little?" I whispered before a gasp left him when I pressed myself against him.

"Greedy demon." He huffed out before shifting his shoulder down and his neck extended. A dark chuckle fell from my lips before kissing the spot I would place my teeth.

"Compassionate priest." A grunt left him as I sunk my sharp fangs into the spot I prepared. Little whimpers left him as I let my hands moved to wrap around him for a deeper bite. Hands lined my shoulders to my neck and soon combed through my hair before gripping. A growl left me at the feel of my hair being tugged and I gulped the sweet blood filling my mouth.

"D-Don't take too much." My teeth pulled back before sucking with my lips to heal the wound.

"If you just let me have you then I wouldn't have to feed so much." A jolt went through him and I pulled back to see the face he made every time.

"Th-that's a sin!"

"Says the one letting a vampyre drink from him." Cheeks flushed as he looked away from my smirking face and huffed out a breath.

"It's because you make me feel weird." A sigh left me as I pecked his burning cheek with lips and he huffed out another breath.

"How many times do I have to explain the fate thing to you?"

"It doesn't make sense." A pout left him with eyes watching me and I rolled mine before shifting to pull him up. A squeak left him as I sat against the wall and he rested on my lap.

"Look, it's something experienced between the two fated together. Nothing needs to make sense… It's an attraction and it's something we don't take lightly. We are told to take hold of our fated as soon as we meet them. Letting you go was one of the hardest decisions I had to make, but I knew it was best. When you came before me a second time, I knew I had to… This was my second chance to take you, protect you, and love you." Red flared onto his cheeks at the last part and I cupped his face with his hands following. "Thinking about doing the same thing hurts and I don't think I would be able to again." Hands moved to my chest as fingers rubbed at the scar again.

"I… I just said it didn't make sense, not that I was leaving… stupid." Lips jutted out after his words with his face staying bright red and relief found me.

"I will not do anything to you without your consent… okay?"

"…Okay." Brown eyes shimmered at me before lips found mine and I pressed to him with that flutter in my chest.

* * *

**Location: Outskirts of Callaway, Red Line**

**Date: April 24****th****, 2028**

"ZORO!" My hand gripped onto my bleeding wound over my left eye and blocked the attack with my sword.

"How dare you trick him!" The man pulled back in surprise as he avoided a bullet and I flashed to my fated as he held his gun in hand. His hands quickly moved to put it away before moving to my wound on my face.

"Here, I will wrap it temporarily." My bandana was tied around my head as I crouched before him so he could do it.

"Why do you help the demon, Luffy?!" The tall man with scythe in hand asked as he glared at the view before him. I moved an arm around the former priest as he glared to his former superior.

"This demon is my lover!" I deflected a throw knife skillfully away and soon moved Luffy behind me as protection.

"I see, so the fated thing is real!" Grey eyes glared to me as he slid a hand for a better grip on his scythe. "That means it can be broken easily!" Surprise went through me at the statement as only a few knew how to break the bond.

"I will not allow you!" I shouted before I shifted to attack and we ensued into a battle with feet shifting and blades clashing. We each got a few slices at the other in, but then I felt a bullet pierce my chest; most likely from a priest in hiding.

"Z-Zoro!" Luffy shouted in panic as I soon seen the reflection of the blade and knew I did not have time to dodge. My view was blocked and the scent of familiar blood filled the air. A body flew into mine and I caught it whilst being thrown back with the impact. We landed on the ground and I held the limp body to me. Panic came over me as I saw the face as blood lined out of his mouth.

"… Lu…ffy…?" I asked out as I laid him back and seen his hazed eyes. Blood covered his chest and even began to pool around him. With one eye, I gaze and let my hands grasp his face with trembling hands. The feeling was fading, that loving and tremendous feeling was slipping from me. "No, don't die…" I told him softly with fingers finding his soft pulse and I leaned over him with tears threatening.

My fingers moved through his hair as I felt my chest twist in pain and soon moved my elongated fangs into his throat. No reaction happened and I took away the rest of the blood flowing in his body. As I pulled back, my sharp nails punctured my hand as I took my blood into my mouth. The window was closing and I soon let my mouth find lips. My blood flowed into his mouth as I viewed foggy eyes and I pulled back with saliva and blood lining down my chin.

Time passed as I held his face in my hands and when I saw no reaction along with the feeling leaving me empty, I gritted teeth. My forehead found his as I let tears slip down my cheeks and I let out a pained sob. Disbelief flowed through me as my lover was gone from me and I felt so empty. It felt like I had died with him just now and the sound of rocks shifting under feet never made me move away.

"The bond has been destroyed, though I was hoping that it was you instead of him." The voice entered my ears as I lifted my head up now with a hand moving to brush back brown hair. A cool blade moved against my throat as he let it rest there momentarily. "It is time to die, foul demon."

Nothing enabled me to stop it as I really didn't know what to do with myself.

Luffy was my _world_, my **sun**, my _**light**_.

I was left in complete darkness now that he left me and I only wished to be with him.

"_Zoro."_ A feeling fluttered through me and I grasped the blade to stop its movement. This grunt left the man holding it, but I merely viewed as brown eyes gained color and then a flutter in his neck. His pulse came back like it had kicked start itself and I saw eyes flicker. A smile reached me as those eyes found me and the feeling hit me like the first time we met. Teeth showed to have fangs and I soon saw him panic. The body jolted up right with a hand moving and crushed the blade in my hold.

"What in the Hell?!" The priest shouted up as I heard him jump back and I felt arms move to neck and grasp a hold.

"Zoro!" Relief washed through me at knowing my lover was alive and the feel of him brought joy to me.

"You _changed_ him?!" The priest cried out in disbelief before I moved to my feet and jumped out of the way with my lover in my hold.

"We should get out of here." Luffy told me as I nuzzled my cheek into his neck as I took in his warmth.

"If that's what you want."

* * *

**Location: Callaway, Red Line**

**Date: May 26****th****, 2028**

"It's not going away."

"Shut up." The mutter left me as I had him in my lap with fingers rubbing the scar on his chest.

"That happened a month ago, forget about it." I was told and frowned at the remembrance of being on bed rest for a week so my healing powers could take over for my eye and chest. The impact Luffy took had taken a week and a half to heal since he did just change and not to mention me passing out from blood loss.

_Someone_ gets a little carried away.

"I can't." I told him when the reminder of the empty feeling was still there, but he replaced it with his warmth.

"I'm here now, that's all that matters." Arms moved around my neck as he pressed to me with a soft smile appearing on his face. "I will always be here." The whisper was made on my lips as he viewed me before pressing those soft petals against mine. My hands clenched as they were connected behind him and I couldn't help but have my mouth move with his.

_We will never be separated again._

* * *

ボーナス

**Luffy's POV**

**Location: **_**Classified**_

**Date: **_**Classified**_

"Nnnhaa, Zoro, not so—Mhaa~!" Feeling a harsh thrust into my body made me groan at the discomfort it brought as my entrance was sore from our first round.

"Relax."

"Harder to do!" A cry left me as Zoro began a rhythm of thrusts into my body and it made me arch with gasps.

Hands gripped my hips as he lifted me up to get a better angle and my fingers tugged at the sheets as I gazed up at him with a half lidded stare. The strain of resisting was noticeable in his body posture and his facial features show it, but I knew he was still enjoying it nonetheless. Pants left me along with my groans before my eyes widened and my whole body jolted in surprise. A cry of pleasure left me as he found that one spot inside me that made me feel intense ecstasy. Moans spilled from my lips as he continued his assault with harder strikes and our mouths met in a messy kiss. My fingers gripped green locks as I cried out into his mouth as he only made the rhythm brutal.

"Z-Zoro~!" Teeth found my neck with a sharp bite and I cried out at the sudden wave of new pleasure. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I felt my body tremble and I cried out my release. The mouth removed from my throat as he growled as I must have tightened around him and I decided to return the favor. My teeth found his throat and he groaned out before his thrusts became frantic. Small moans left me at the feel as I completely finished when he soon came into me. After milking himself, he stopped his movement and I released him whilst falling back in exhaustion. A body slumped against me roughly and he slipped out, which made us groan lightly.

"I love you, Luffy…" The whisper made my face begin to burn with a blush and I wrapped my arms around him, enjoying when he said that. A small noise almost like a purr left him and it made me giggle out at it.

"I love you too, Zoro." Lips sucked on my neck and I groaned out at the feel. Hips clashed against mine and I was surprised to feel something hard rub against my member.

"One more round." The growl sent a shiver through me as I felt spikes of pleasure find me again.

"You said that last time—_Nhhaa_!"


End file.
